


Always Be There

by MarvelsDC22



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid's here to help, F/M, Hiccup is depressed, Implied/Referenced Character Death, he didn't want to be chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Hiccup is struggling with his father’s death, but Astrid is there to help get him through it.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

After the battle with Drago was over, after the celebrations and him becoming chief, Hiccup collapsed to the ground in the cove area he had found Toothless years ago, letting Toothless do his own thing as he stared at himself in the water, the chief mark on his forehead still there, giving him the brutal reminder that his father was gone and there was no getting him back.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Hiccup smacked his hand across the water, causing a disturbance in it and his reflection to go wobbly, scooping some water into his hands and scrubbing his forehead, desperately trying to rub the mark off his forehead as tears slid down his face, scrubbing harder when it didn’t come off until he felt a hand on his shoulder, having not heard the person say something in his attempts to wash the mark off.

“Hiccup…” Astrid said softly, kneeling down beside him and moving his still scrubbing hand off his forehead, seeing the red mark on his forehead and the slight markings of the mark on his forehead “You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep that up” she softly scolded, gently cupping his now soaked face and wiping the tears away with her thumbs “I don’t care… My father’s dead… Because of me” he said, blaming himself for his father’s death since he was the one who tried to negotiate with Drago, he was the one that let Toothless get controlled, he was the one who got him killed.

Astrid furrowed her brow and shook her head, making him look at her “It is not your fault, you didn’t know that Drago would do something like that, Stoick would do anything for you and he wouldn’t want you here blaming yourself for something you couldn’t of controlled” she said, looking at him and letting her hands drop to his calloused ones, giving them a small squeeze “He loved you more than anything, he wanted to keep you safe” she said softly, watching as he held her gaze before he averted his gaze.

“I didn’t want this to happen… I didn’t want to become chief” he said, looking back into the water and closing his eyes when he saw the remnants of the mark still on his forehead “Look at me” Astrid said, carefully dipping her cloth that she kept on her in the water then started gently rubbing the remainder of the mark away “I know you weren’t ready to become chief yet… But you are now and the whole island is looking up to you for guidance” she said, hearing him let out an overexaggerated groan which made her roll her eyes before she finished cleaning the mark off “But, I’ll be there with you the whole time” she promised, taking his right hand and lifting it to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckle.

Hiccup couldn’t help but smile at the gesture and gave her hand a small squeeze “I know you will… I love you, Astrid” he said, looking at her and smiling brighter when she smiled at him “I love you too, Hiccup… Now let’s head back, people… Your mother… Are going to start wondering where we went” she said, standing up and offering a hand to him, helping him up and letting out a small laugh when he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently, knowing he didn’t feel 100% better, but this definitely did help him feel better.

Getting pulled out of his thoughts when he heard something snap out of his suit “You’re going to break this thing, I swear” he complained as Astrid just laughed, giving him a wink before hopping onto Stormfly “Last one back has to clean the stables for the next week!” She called before taking off “Hey! Not fair! Toothless!” He called, hopping onto him when he bounded over to him, the two of them laughing as they flew back towards the town… Hiccup would be alright, with Astrid by his side… There was nothing he couldn’t do.


End file.
